At First Glance
by KrazyKat001
Summary: Starting from Light's POV, he is a freshman collage student, bored during a lecture when an American exchange student came in. The POV then changed from her side of the story when she sat next to a strange person known as Ryuzaki. An experimental story...


At First Glance

By: KrazyKat001

A/N: I don't own deathnote. Inspiration, perseverance pushes me and thus, a new story begins.

Yagami Light, a freshman collage student, stares peacefully out the window during the lecture. He inwardly sighs. Another boring day…

The entrance squeaks open, allowing quietness to envelops the air. Light mildly notices it and, in turn, faces the source of silence.

A young, white female, obviously a foreigner, wore the most inappropriate clothing ever to attend at the To-Oh University. And yet, it seems she notices it now as she looks around then at herself, turning bright red. Everyone in the room but she wore uniforms. She turns to the instructor, bowing quickly, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize- I never thought of the dress code policies here!"

The instructor clears his throat, sweatdropping at one of his student's naïve thoughtlessness. He sternly shouts, "You are late!"

"I know…" she groans, "I didn't think of the time difference. I boarded the plane one day and it went to the next day right way! At least, I'm here now…" He ignores her.

He pushes up his thick glasses as he pulls up the list, reading down the names he'd marked absent. "Ah, you must be Katherine Kotsch. Everyone!" He turns to the audience, speaking in Japanese, "We have an exchange foreigner who is from America. She is Kotsch Katherine. As I was speaking a day earlier about dress codes, it is imperative to follow our school's policies. It is a sign of dishonor and disrespect for our school's system." The American bows her head in guilt, flinching in reaction from his tone. "However," he continues, "it seems this does not applies for the other schools as well. Katherine, out of curiosity, what are the school's dress policies in America?"

The foreigner snaps straight up in surprise, pointing at herself in a confused gesture, "Me?" The teacher startling realizes his mistake and repeats the question in English. "Oh! Um, well, the school let us wear whatever we want as long as it's appropriate. There are a few schools which requires school uniforms..."

"Explains a lot…" he said, muttering in Japanese.

Quickly, the young American whispers something to the instructor. Light saw the instructor's eyebrows lit in surprise then looks around the class. In English, he still understands him, "I see…"

Clearing his throat, he then tells her to pick a seat. She walks up several table rows and chooses the one directly behind Light since it was the only one available up close.

In Japanese, the instructor said, "It appears that our foreigner has an accommodation for being deaf and needs a note taker in case if she misses any information. Is there anyone who would volunteer for this task?"

Everyone in the class rush gossips to each other. Even Light was surprise at the event as well. Hn, got nothing better to do. He lifts his hand in bored confidence.

The teacher nods, turning to the foreigner, speaking in English, "Light Yagami will be your note taker." She nods in response, mildly glancing at the guy in front of her.

To everyone, he spoke in English, "Enough! This is class period! I will not allow gossip in my class. Now," he wrote something on the list, "Katherine prefers to be called Katie. Please state her name as such. Given that is covered over with, this is an English class which everyone is required to take and, since Katie here has already learned English. However, she doesn't understand our language. Therefore, she couldn't take other classes except for this class and, for that, she will have to learn Japanese in order to pass this class. Sounds fair everyone?"

Mutters and murmurs of approvals scatters around.

"Good! As I was speaking earlier, Shakespeare's works are complex English language to comprehend…"

Katie wrote notes, listening with her hearing devices, as she watches her teacher gives examples of Shakespeare's plays. Even though she already knew most of Shakespeare's plays, schools in Japan are highly strict in assignments, tests and competition. Especially competition. This is so not gonna be easy…

Couple minutes of note taking, Katie pauses. She tried. Oh, how she tries so hard not to look. There's something eerily _wrong_ with the dude sitting next seat. Katie peers slowly to her right, eyes widen in shock.

Her classmate was sitting with bare feet on the chair and legs hunched protectively close to his chest. He has wild raven-black hair in a waving motion to the left side of his pale face. He is chewing on his thumb, which is a little odd to watch. His eyes seems like he never slept in weeks and, yet he looks extremely wide-awake. Katie stares in awe. I had never seen anyone like him before!

His dark, oblique eyes seem to seethe in hate. She follows his heavy glare to the next row. Wait, why is he staring at my note taker for? She peeks back to the guy and found him staring at her. Snapping her attention away, frightfully listening to the instructor, her heart pounding erratically.

The teacher, who happens to call on her, "Katie, will you please recite a sonnet in A Midsummer Night's Dream Act 3, Scene 2, on page 100-115 then afterword, summarize what it's trying to tell us."

Katie gulps, "S-sure." Opening her book, she begins to read outloud before being interrupted.

"Katie, you have to stand when giving an answer. This is not America!" the instructor scolded.

Blushing beet red, she stands up. All eyes stare at her, thus making her uneasy. Sweatdropping, she nervously recites the sonnet, "Um, Puck said:

Captain of our fairy band,

Helena is here at hand,

And the youth, mistook by me,

Pleading for a lover's fee.

Shall we their fond pageant see?

Lord, what fools these mortals be!"

There was a heavy pause as she trembles under the pressure from those awaiting eyes.

She held the book closer, trying to seek out an answer. Looking up, she wails, "I don't really know! I don't understand what it's telling me!"

The whole class burst into laughter.

The instructor shakes his head sadly, muttering, "Even Americans have trouble with this…"

The oddball next seat grins. Katie notices and found him gazing at her in triumph.

She cowers down, ashamed and embarrassed of herself. She sat down, groaning as she rest her head in her arms, hiding from the rest of the world.

Sound of a loud, shrilling bell startled Katie out of her daze. Everyone gather their things and rushes out of class. She drops her jaw. Oh my gawd. You have GOT to be kidding me! Everyone left, more like, vanished! How am I always the last person to leave? She shook herself out of the revering gawking stage and left for lunch.

Thankfully glad that was over with; Katie heads outside when her stomach rumbles. Patting her tummy in sweatdropping distress, "Oh, I hear you already. Wait a moment longer, will you? I'll find something to eat." She searches around for a while then she realizes something crucial: they're all in Japanese!

"Oh no!" she moans, "How am I gonna get around now? I can't understand a freaking word! Maybe if I just randomly pick one and hope for best?" Katie switch her eyes from left to right in panic.

The American never taken notice of the strange guy standing directly behind, who was quietly observing at her. He nimbly chew on his thumb, his slouching, pale form never budge. Wide eyes stares eternally as he watches his subject glances at each one of the massive signs displayed above the buildings. She pitches an octave higher crying out, "Shops, grocery, fancy restaurants … how am I gonna find a burrito in a place like this?"

Decidedly to help the poor girl, he speaks deeply in her ear, "Need help?"

Katie lets out a startling shriek, jumping high. She clenches her pounding chest as she swift around, with fiery accusation, "You! You freakin' scared me half death! What were thinking? Whispering into the ear of some lonely, lost soul on Paradise Island?" She blushes hotly, apprehending her previous words. The over-the-top oddball grins curiously. "I TOTALLY did NOT mean that-that!" she shouts, trying to undo the damage. "Japan may be an island but that doesn't make a paradise island! And I am definitely NOT some lost or lonely soul stuck in some over-population city!" The oddball continues grinning with finger still on his lips. She frowns, blushing madly as she furrows, "…You shouldn't be listenin' to all that…" Searching frantically for answers, "I'm just some … lost … American. Ah, screw it." Katie gave in. Sighing sadly, "I'm no good at it. Cover things up, what am I thinking? I'm the worst liar in the FACE OF THE PLANET!" She cried the last statement in the whole campus. Several students stops to stare at her.

"That you are indeed," said the grinning, quiet, musing man. Tilting to the side, he mumbles, almost prodding out of curiosity, "You sure you don't need help?"

She shot daggers at him. "OF COURSE I need help! Were you not paying attention to what I just said earlier?"

The man only stares at her. For long time.

Katie was about to give up talking to him when the man finally speaks. "Females can be so confusing."

"What?" She asks blankly.

The oddball moves his head back straight and repeated, "Females can be so confusing."

The American gal glared blackly, "I heard you the first time."

A pause.

"Do you want to know what I think?" She said finally, still glowering.

The slouching oddball truthfully replies, "… No."

"Well," Katie stiffly speaks, "that's too damn bad 'cuz I'll tell you anyway!" The man blankly narrows, displeased. "I think you're absolutely right!" A shocked expression took over his feature. "I'm a female and I STILL don't understand why they're so confusing! I don't understand why they need to spend unnecessary time shopping for clothes or listening to music or gossiping about boys or takes FOREVER in bathroom! And guess what? I can say the same for you, buddy! I don't understand you at all!"

"That's good." The wild raven man smiles, digging his hands in his loose jeans.

Grrr … he had the auducie grin after all that. Why me? Why did fate put me to this-this GOTH?

He peers at her from under his wild bangs, "I don't like being known. The less people know, the better. I very much prefer it that way."

"Eh?" She scrunches her face, raising her eyebrow. Tilting sideway in confusion.

"I distinctively recall you wanting lunch earlier, providing that you'll pay for it. Burrito, right?" He said in a monotone manner, putting his thumb back onto his mouth.

The dazed American blinks, "Uh, yeah …"

"Follow me then. The place's not far from here," he responds careless as his slouching form walks away. The American stands there for a second longer, spaced out, before paces after him, "Hey, now just wait one second here!" The oddball spare an annoyed look at her. "I don't even know your name… " she said quietly cowering under his annoyed gaze. He blinks once, hesitate momentarily, " … Ryuzaki." Then he turns front, walking again.

Several blocks later…

"Ryuzaki," Katie stops, looking rather gloomy in front of the store. "This is not a restaurant. I doubt they even make burrito here."

Ryuzki looks sideway, speaking innocently, "It isn't? I guess I forgot to mention they don't make burrito here."

"I can see that!" The American gal hissed.

The oddball narrows his eyes in a bored fashion, "I mean, they don't make burrito _in Japan_, el stupito."

Katie staggers backward, like she ran into a brick wall. No, make it a steel wall. "That can't be…" she whimpers dramatically. Ryuzaki stares at her with intriguing interest. Katie fell on her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gazes at the sky, crying out, "Why? Why would you do this to meeeeeeee?"

People around her pauses at the scene.

"I CAN'T LIVE MY LIFE WITHOUT A BURRITO!" The foreigner wails.

Ryuzaki stood, perplexed at her. "Why does Katie values burrito more than sweets?"

The young gal immediately stops crying. "Sweets?" she sniffles, "I love sweets more than anything in the universe. Why'd you ask that?"

"Maybe it has to do with being in front of the sweet store?" he inquires, adding another mental note about females.

"Huh?" she grunts stupidly. "I can be such an idiot." Pouncing back up, rushing pass Ryuzaki, leaving a ruckus crowd behind. "What are you waiting for, Ryuzaki?"

Leaning over the glass counter, nosing over the different treats displayed below, Katie drools at the heavenly sight. The counter cashier sweatdrops, asking her in Japanese. The American seems to ignore her for the time being. A sweatdrop forms on Ryuzaki's head, "Katie, I do believe the cashier is asking you what you want."

Katie seems to break whatever world she's in and look up at the cashier. She then pointed at her hearing devices and added, "I'm sorry, I only speak English." The cashier lady seems to understand and smiles genuine, still speaking Japanese and pointing over several sweets. "Ryuzaki…" she glances at him for help. He said, looking over several sweets the cashier had pointed out, "She was saying that they have the best homemade Danish with custard fillings there, and chocolate moose over here, and onigiri with a specially made flavor everyone seems to enjoy. It's highly popular right now. Although, I personally like the strawberry shortcake."

Katie looks at him, processing the information then back to the smiling cashier. "Ryuzaki, would you tell her we'll have two strawberry shortcake?" "No," he relies with confliction. "What-?" The cashier lady blinks at her, asking in Japanese. "Uh, straaaawberry SHORT-cake! Two!" She said slowly, pointing at the specific shortcake on the glass. The cashier understands, replying in awe Japanese.

After handing out the yen amount, Katie carries both shortcakes and sat at the empty table with Ryuzaki following closely by. As soon as they both sat down, sitting across each other, she seethe, "What was the hell was that for? You could've help me out there, you know!"

"I couldn't very well have you slack at communication," he replies neutrally, "Learning Japanese is important. I can't have you relying on me for translation and, besides, isn't it part of your assignment to learn some Japanese to pass the class?"

The American huffs, knowing full aware he's right. She snatches a fork and snaps a bite from her shortcake, chewing in childish pout. It's too late for backtalk now. Still sore with Ryuzaki, she couldn't help but wonder the lack of appetite he seems to be having. Or the fact, he looks quite sad like a kicked puppy when he eyes his shortcake from his weird sitting position. "Um, aren't you gonna eat it?"

"No. I'm afraid I'm not that … hungry," Ryuzaki said softly. "Thank you for thinking of me though." He looks at her with a warm smile.

"Oh. You're welcome." She took another bite. I thought the whole purpose of coming here was to eat a shortcake you hinted earlier. After all, I HAD miss my favorite all-time burrito and he went through a lot of trouble for coming here even though he knew what I specifically wanted. It just doesn't make any sense!

Ryuzaki stare peacefully out of the window. For a long while, he brushes his thumb over his bottom lip, contempting in thought. He then turns to look at the foreigner. "Why do you like sweets so much?"

Eyeing him wary, she roll her eyes back to her shortcake, "Why not?"

He frowns, not accepting her response, " …How much do you like it then?"

She gives him the 'look'. "I have five cavities," she stated, mocking genuine, "What does that tell you?"

Ryuzaki said grimly, "Well, it tells me you're not taking good care of your teeth."

Katie's right eye twitches.

"It also tells me you might have dental caries or a tooth decay disease rather a passionate desire for sweets," he said monotonously laying out the facts.

The American grips her hands, rubbing her thumbs over her knuckles. "You're treading on dangerous ground, Ryuzaki."

He laid his palms on his knees, monitoring her moves. "I hadn't noticed."

Katie faces the prying neutral man, "Then you don't know me very well."

"I know." Dark eyes seem never blinking. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Katie then closes her eyes, taking deep breath, counting under her breath. She looks at Ryuzaki, "Alright, you want to know why I love sweets so much? I receive a birthday cake the size of this table and I ate all in five days. I eat a package of Oreo's a day. Heck, I even eat through a whole stocking of candies under a week for Christmas! Now what does THAT tell you?" It's amazing that I still weigh 120 pounds after all that.

He held his gaze in his still posture. "It tells me how much you love junk food rather than sweets alone."

She looks at him in disbelief, dropping her waning tense shoulders as she sits back. "You're hopeless."

"So I've been told…" He smirks.

She inwardly groans, switching her attention out to the window for a while. She then turns back to Ryuzaki who was currently looking sorrow at his dish. A thought occurs to her, "Hey Ryuzaki?" He looks up, saying nothing. "Do you know what shamanism is?"

He purses his lips against his thumb, his features gives nothing away. "What prompts Katie to ask?"

"Eh?" She blinks queer. Why's he speaking in third character instead of second? It's sounds really weird hearing that.

"Um, well," she fidgets, "Actually, I was thinking more of my older brother, really." Ryuzaki tilts to the side, obviously wanting to know more.

Katie chuckles, "My older brother, William, was riding on the bus one day. He's pretty random when it comes to transportation. Anyway, William was traveling alone and he didn't know anyone. He sat on empty seat next to a blonde, near the driver. Half an hour later, the blonde starts the conversation by asking William whether he knew anything about Shamanism. He said he didn't, but he knew a lot about channeling. From there, they were talking very seriously for the whole trip. Sometimes, every now and then, people around them would stop chatting and listen to the duo; even the driver was very interested to their conversation. When they arrive in San Francisco, before the two were getting off, the driver had said to them that he had never heard a conversation being taken seriously and intellectually around their age. They were both around in their early twenties. And you know what William said to me about his experience? He told me that you can find your soul mate from just at the random place at the right time and you felt heavily connected in one simple conversation. The sad thing is, when they got off somewhere in San Francisco, they never saw each other again. I remember asking him why he'd never ask for her number . . . he replies, 'If she is truly my soul mate, then I have no trouble believing our path will cross again in the future. Whether it'll be a bus or a newspaper stand, we will find each other.' I never forget him say that and it's funny."

Ryuzaki listens for more. Gazing deep with interest.

"William was never the one to believe without a strong evidence. He's more of 'seeing is believing rather believing is seeing' type. For him to say 'soul mate' was … nice to hear." Katie watches out the window, sitting back relaxed. "I guess, it's all about timing. Or maybe, there's something greater," she said softly, peeking at Ryuzaki, "The Grand Design, I suppose." She shrugs nonchantly.

The strange man rubs his thumb over his fingers on his knee, absorbing what she said. Finally, he softly asks, "And you?"

"Huh?"

"Which kind are you? The 'seeing is believing' part or vice versa," he repeats, trailing his fore finger around his mouth.

"Ah," the American looks out the window, watching as people pass by, "Believing is seeing. Why?"

"Just curious."

A pause.

He speaks, raising an interest, "What _do_ you know about Shamanism?"

She faces him in question then bursting out in laughter. "Absolutely nothing!" Katie raises her finger, "But I do know lots about channeling."

Ryuzaki seems miff, clearly displeased. "Then why bother asking it?"

"Why not?" She shrugs carelessly. "Seems like a good question at the time."

He narrowly glares at her. "Don't ask a question you have no indication of. It seems useless to bring up a conversation that way."

"But," she tries to stifle her laughter, "Isn't that the whole purpose of asking? I mean, c'mon. I was kinda hoping you'd know what it is. And, besides, nobody's perfect."

Ryuzaki inwardly pouts. The American turns her attention to other things than the person in front.

The people around them, including the cashier, were giving them strange looks. Katie notices and glances at them. They quickly went minding their business but the ones in a group from the line were chatting quietly with each other and pointing at them.

I can kinda understand their reaction. I mean, Ryuzaki does look a little … odd, sitting like that. With his thumb in mouth 'n' all.

Katie looks at the group and this time, the group tries to ignore them.

Then … why do I have this nagging feeling it was me they were pointing at?

"You ready?"

"Hn?" Katie turns her attention back to Ryuzaki. "What?"

"You ready to leave?"

She blinks. "Uh, Sure. But, what about your shortcake? Do you need a box to take it home for later?"

The perfectly cut strawberry shortcake sat there, untouched. Ryuzaki seems put down at the reminder. He disdainfully replies, "No thanks, I wasn't hungry from the start."

"Well," she glances at the dessert, "What a waste. The poor thing was made to eat yet its destiny remains unfulfilled. Such a sad fate."

He bows his head in a mournful manner. Eyes unreadable.

"Shall we get going?"

Ryuzaki nods once.

They both walk from the sweets store.

They walk in silence.

Ryuzaki gaze up, almost contempting on something. Still gazing to the sky, he poses, "Katie, if I recall correctly, you arrived in the class a bit late. I wonder, did you came to class directly as soon as you came from the airport?"

The foreigner trails her eyes to the side in reflection. "Um, yeah."

" …Then did you, by any chance, stop by to your dorm room before coming to class?" He turns to look at her.

Katie halts in midstep. Then she slaps her forehead, groaning, "Crap, I haven't. I don't even know my own dorm number … or where the dormitory is, for that matter." Eyes pleaded to her companion. "Help me."

Ryuzaki lend out his hand, waving her to follow. "Don't worry, that's what I'm here for." The American catches up, walking side-by-side with him. "Hm . . . do you still have a paper schedule of your classes?" She nods. "Your dormitory number should be on it. I can show you the where girl's dormitory is but," he turns to her, seemingly in delimmina, "Technically, I'm not suppose to be on that part of the campus."

"Oh." She peers down in disappointment. " … I hope the numbers are, um, what I'm used to." They both walk in silence.

A soft exclamation cried out. "Hey!" Katie crash into the very person before she could look up.

She stumbles back, bowing in apology, "S-SO sorry! I wasn't really paying attention." She glances to her latest victim and gasps. She pointed at him, "You're my note taker!"

Light Yagami blinks cooly at her.

The American sweated. " … I forgot your name."

An empty silence stands.

The neat man laughs warmly, "It's Light Yagami. You're Katie, right?" She nods. "Say, do you need any help getting around? I understand you're not fluent in Japanese yet. Unlike me, most people here are not fluent with English."

"You like to hear yourself talk," Katie noticed, mostly to herself.

"What?" Light blinks, confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Ah," the American sweatdrops, shaking her head and waving her hand is dismissal, "Never mind." She bows in respect this time. "Thank you for your generous offer but I already have someone helping me," she said, glancing at Ryuzaki, who in turn was glowering at Light.

Light's confusion perks up and looks over to where she was peering at. He grimaced, still confused. Then they face back to each other. He smiles genuine, "I see. If you change your mind, I'd be happy to give you a tour."

The American blink slowly, unfazed. "Um, thanks but no thanks." Light held a steady gaze on her, frowning. "I mean, thanks again for the offer but I know this guy who's gonna show me around AND he isn't rude!" She huffs, nodding sternly in place.

Light stares, purposefully pausing the moment. He leans over her, eyes gleaming, "Are you quite sure?"

Katie leans back, scoffing in disbelief, "Are you _trying_ to hypnotize me or something?"

Leaning back, he replies, "No."

"Good," she said, relieved. "For a second thought there, I assume you were trying to be some lady killer hitting on me or something." She laughs to herself, "If that's the case and I'm pretty sure that I'm right: If you think you're the pretty dude on campus, then you should have seen dudes in America."

Light furrows, frowning sternly. Ryuzaki grins.

Katie purses her finger in thought, "I do have a question, though." Light glare still. "Why… is it your black ribbon is longer than the others?"

This time, Light was openly confused. Widen eyes narrows, "I don't have a black ribbon."

Katie switches her gaze to the spot beside Light, seeing nothing but air and a duo playing fritz bee in the distance. I can't ignore the feeling that I'm being watched… studied somehow from that spot. It's really eerie…

"If you say so," the foreigner mumbles then she walks away. Ryuzaki gave one last lingering glare before doing the same.

In the safe distance, the strange man gazes at her with a peak of interest. He nibbles his thumb, curious. " … How is it Katie can see it?"

Surprise took over her features, "See what?"

He inspects her closely, detecting any details of a lie. Nothing but confusion shows so far. A deliberate pause. "The shinigami, how is it you can see it?"

"Shinigami?..." she questions, both eyebrows raising. "Is that what it is watching me?"

Ryuzaki gives a long stare. He then slowly nods once.

Katie blinks, "Well, I doubt if you believe when I say this but there are things I can see and things I can't. I assume it was just me until you mention it. I did not see this 'shinigami' thing you're talking about. Heck! I don't even know what that even is. However, I do know something was there and where it was strongest the most. I doubt I can hear it other than its presence. Um, does that make any sense?" She scrunches up her confused feature, tilting to the side in his direction.

Ryuzaki held the same neutral expression, staring continuously. Almost calculating the possibilities. At last, he asks, "How is it Katie claim to see things other people can't?"

She shrugs nonchantly, "It seems normal to me. I either was born with this ability or chose to keep the ability from childhood when people mistaken assume for the 'imaginary stage development'. Everyone has this ability but I guess they chose to ignore it as time goes on. I suppose the people who ignores it is what led me to label them 'seeing is believing' who demands hard evidence than the one staring them straight in the eye." She pauses momentarily. "I thought a lot about this when I was young. It makes sense for me this way."

Ryuzaki gaze harder at her. Katie felt a little annoyed with the lack of response. Finally, she had enough, "WHAT?"

He chuckles sly. A wry smile displayed on his feature, "When you mention earlier about the 'black ribbon' with Yagami Light, was this being one of the things you can see?"

She inwardly gawk at him, "Er, yes."

"… Where is this ribbon you saw?"

She gives him a strange look, "Why?" Ryuzaki said nothing, never blinking. Katie sighs. "I usually see them at the back of the head. It trails after the owner at all times. I know this sounds strange but, hey, life's full of mysteries. Y'know?"

Ryuzaki gaze up in the air, musing deeply as he drop his thumb in his loose jean. Then his dark eyes stare back to her a moment later. "I do not see it but," he tilts his head sideway, "I am curious about the significant of the ribbon you spoke of."

The American blinks, couldn't believe her ears. "Um, I never mention that part, did I?"

He shook his head.

Katie grins widely from ear-to-ear. "Well, watch this," she turns around to find Light not far in the distance. Cupping her mouth, she shouts, "Hey Light!" That caught Light's attention, seeing as he turns around. "I forgot to mention that the longer the black ribbon is, the closer your death is! Your end is Near!"

She openly waves enthusiastically as the shouts attract the others' attention.

One person laughs, speaking to its friend in Japanese. Ryuzaki heard him say, "Looks like Light caught another date already. With an American, I think."

Katie turns back around, continues walking and urges Ryuzaki shocked form to follow. "C'mon! What'cha standing there for? My dorm isn't outside, y'know." He trails after her, intrigued but heavily mystified.

He soon showed her the building, "I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding it now. The numbers are displayed above the door."

Katie smiles, bowing both in respect and gratitude, "Thank you very much, Ryuzaki. I don't know what I do without you. Probably stumble into a gambling club by mistake or something. Heard it was huge here. Okay, I have no idea why I just said that."

Ryuzaki smiles. "No problem. I enjoy a company once in a while. Yours was quite … intriguing to say the least."

A long, black limo pull up, near the curb, waiting.

Ryuzaki lingers his sight on it for a long while, almost lost in thought,"… My ride is here. I suppose … I should get going."

The American tilts sideway, "Will I see you again?"

"… Perhaps not."

A sad frown, "Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't want to say anything earlier but there were many things that seems off. During class, the café', Light … how long have you been … dead?"

Ryuzaki stops chewing his thumb. Slowly, he digs his hands into his loose jeans and sighs, "A little over a month … being an earthbound spirit hell-bent on justice rightly deserved was no easy task. It's hard trying to bring justice to Kira when everyone seems to go through me. But, with your black ribbon prediction, I might no longer be earthbound."

"Oh," she looks away.

"Hey," capturing her attention, "You're not half bad. Though, was it really necessary to tell him the name of my successor?"

"Please!" Katie rolls her eyes, "Like he'll ever get it … I doubt he'll even remember it four years from now."

"Four years…" he mutters, "That's not very long."

"Nope. It's too bad," she sighs, mocking sadness, "Another one lost to the dark side."

"Another one?"

Katie rolls her eyes, "Looooong story, dude. And very complicated."

Ryuzaki nods understanding. There was one last thing which bothers him. "How did you know the name of my successor?" he inquires.

"In a dream. I usually get predictions from there. I thought Light looks awfully familiar this morning…" she replies conversationally.

He seems to accepts this then heads to the limo. Katie watches his departing back and before she turns for the building, the retreating figure stops. Still within hearing range, he calls over his shoulder, "The name is just an alias. I am known as L."

"L…" she whispers, testing it out. Speaking louder, "L! I like it better than Ryuzaki and it most definitely suit you!" She quickly added, "Hey L? Thanks for being a great friend today! It was nice knowing you."

L held a steady gaze, displaying a childish grin. "Same here … And I thought I was the strange one. I'm glad I met someone as sweet as you before I depart. Farwell … Katherine."

"El ya!" she exclaimed along with a sore mark on her head. "And it's Katie!"

L slide into the limo, waving one last time. The limo screeches off into the distance as it apparates into thin air.

The American let her eyes linger into the vacant space. She subconsciously whispers under her breath, "I have the strangest feeling we'll meet again…"

Extra side story:

(Set during the conversation between Katie and Light.)

From Light's POV:

Katie purses her finger in thought, "I do have a question, though."

Light was still glaring. To refuse is one thing, being mocked is another.

"Why… is it your black ribbon is longer than the others?"

This time, Light was openly confused. Widen eyes narrows, "I don't have a black ribbon."

Katie switches her gaze to the spot beside Light, seeing nothing but air and a duo playing fritz bee in the distance.

"If you say so," the foreigner mumbles then she walks away.

As soon she was out of hearing range, he speaks to the shinigami next to him, "She saw you, didn't she?"

"Impossible, she didn't touch the deathnote. Only those who does can see me," Ryuk replies.

"… Any idea about the black ribbon she was talking about?" Ryuk said nothing. Light turns his gaze away, "Hm. Useless shinigami…" Light starts heading in the other direction when he hears a shout from the same girl he'd just spoken to.

"Hey Light! I forgot to mention that the longer the black ribbon is, the closer your death is! Your end is near!" Light stood, paralyzed. Turning around sharply, he saw Katie waving and smiling. Why that little!

She then turns around and continue walking like nothing unusual happened.

"Sometimes Ryuk…" The shinigami stops laughing. "I really wish I had my deathnote with me." Ryuk laughs uproariously.

Review, please!


End file.
